Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Death
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The third and final entry of the trilogy where the two groups meet Lord Kao, leader of the Gods of China. After half of Susan's hometown got destroyed and people were killed because of him, the two groups train each other once again and attempt to solve a mystery that would lead to a final battle. Rated T for violence and gritty action.
1. Promotion

_**Hello, this is LandoftheFuture and this is the third and final installment of the Kung Fu Alien trilogy. Sorry I took so long because I was so busy helping my family and doing other fanfics (which I will continue very soon), so here it is. It takes place a year after Kung Fu Alien 2 with Susan and the other monsters taking the kung fu masters to Modesto, California, but they also have to find out the culture that the Gods of China had revealed in the previous installment before the evil force would come here and destroy the monsters' hometown and Susan once and for all.**_

_**This is not the promotion to this story. Repeat, this is not the promotion to this story. This is the prologue and after that, it shows the new evil force that I will use in the later chapters of this final installment. Once I'm finished with it, the total amount of chapters would be 20 chapters since I had disappointingly made the first Kung Fu Alien a bit shorter compared to the second. I will try and make this story much longer than you would imagine and I'll do the best I can to do that, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_

_**P.S. I've changed the supposed title of the entry "Dark of the Shadow" to "Dark of the Death" so it can fit into it's darker tone.**_


	2. Going Back To Susan's World

_**Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Death**_

_**Chapter 1: Going Back To Susan's World**_

_**A long time ago, in Modesto, California, there is a human being named Susan Murphy who is about to get engaged to a evening anchor named Derek Dietl until one day, a blue flaming meteor hit her and later after that, it made her a lot larger she becomes a monster before getting captured by the government led by President and General Monger. There, inside a force with monsters, she meets a sea monkey named Link, a cockroach scientist named Dr. Cockroach, and a blob named B.O.B. Together, she earned a nickname: Ginormica and they fought against alien creatures that tried to either take over earth or destroy it.**_

_**Later, they get transported to another world along with the return and revenge of their arch-nemesis Gallaxhar to China where they meet the kung fu masters of the Valley of Peace with the Dragon Warrior named Po, a panda who works with his father Mr. Ping the goose at a noodle restaurant. There, they battled against the controlled peacock ruler named Shen and defeated Gallaxhar, thus saving China. Later, they met the Gods of China who tried to have Viper killed at a wedding with Khan, but our heroes managed to defeat them and save China once again. However, Susan discovers from the Gods that there's another culture that they had worked for a few years.**_

_**With that in mind, there is in fact another culture and a clan so evil that they could easily plan to conquer the world and destroy it. The clan is called the "Ku Shadow" clan where their leader named Kao, a hazel red dragon, is enraged by the deaths of the Gods of China and will do anything to get his revenge on the monsters and kung fu masters who killed them. In fact, the Gods of China were a part of the Ku Shadow clan by destroying all of the villages with him and plot to take over all of China. The plan was still destroyed, but all of that will soon change.**_

We cut to a mountain far away from the Valley of Peace where we see Kao enraged at the Gods of China's deaths caused by Ginormica (AKA Susan Murphy) in a dark magical orb.

"I can't believe that human killed my servants", said Kao sternly, "The plot to conquer Irontown and take over all of China is now in complete ruins. No matter. I'll find a way to get rid of her and her meddling monster friends and kung fu masters that she's with. Especially the Dragon Warrior. In fact, the panda will make me feel pleased in killing him as well."

Kao takes out his staff and calls his dark magic in an ancient language from his ancestors that they spoke centuries ago and sends out dark bats to follow them.

"Now, my minions, track that human and her friends", said Kao darkly, "If you do, report it to me so I can try and kill her along with... the only place she lives in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master", said one of the dark bats.

"Good", said Kao, "Go and do not fail me or I shall squeeze every last inch of breath out of you five."

The bats understood what their master had said and flew away from his lair to find the female monster while Kao watches Susan and the others in his dark orb packing up to take them to California to meet her parents.

"They are leaving", said Kao, "But, wherever they're going, she will be found by my minions. After that, she and her friends will suffer from my wrath."

Kao laughs deeply and evily at the same time it shakes his lair a bit violently. Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Susan and the others getting ready to get on the ship with the kung fu masters and take them to Modesto, California, the hometown where they protect from aliens who try to conquer it or dominate it. It has been a year since the monsters who once saved China with the help of the Po and the other kung fu masters from the Gods of China and this time, it's different and personal.

"This is it", said Viper, now excited, "Modesto, California, here we come."

"I can't wait to see your parents, Susan", said Crane, "I hope they're birds like me and Shen from Gongmen City."

"Or monkeys like me", said Monkey, now excited as well.

"Does California have any bugs there?", asked Mantis.

"I'm the only one", said Dr. Cockroach, "Technically speaking, there are other bugs in other countries aside California."

"Guys", said Susan, "My parents aren't animals or insects like you guys. They're human like me except... I'm only a monster like these guys here."

"That's right and we'll always be like humans to her no matter how hideous and terrifying we are", said Link.

"You said it, Link", said B.O.B. and General Monger appears out of the ship.

"Alright, fellas", said General Monger, the person who brought Susan to the alien fighting squad before she earned the nickname Ginormica, "The ship's fuel's all packed up and ready to go. You all ready?"

"We're all ready, General Monger", said Shifu, "We're with you Susan no matter what danger has in store for us all."

Susan smiles at the red panda kung fu masters and the gang now gets on the ship before General Monger starts it's engines. Then, it flies out of China and into a time-traveling dimension to transport it to Modesto, California before we fade to black. We then see the title of the story in red and dark letters before we fade to black once again.

In Modesto, California, the most beautiful place with city landscapes and people driving in their cars to work, we see the ship arriving to the facility where Susan and the other monsters always prepare themselves to fight against aliens by any means necessary. After it lands safely on the platform, we see the gang arriving out of the ship as we see the kung fu masters now in complete human form.

"Wow", said Po.

"Amazing", said Viper.

"I can't believe it", said Crane.

"We're so...", said Mantis.

"Completely human-like", said Monkey.

"The dimension portal that we used from China turned us all into humans", said Shifu.

"Tai Lung", said Viper, "You look much more handsome as a human too."

"Why, thank you, Viper", said Tai Lung, "Seems to be that I have flexed these for a while before we got here. Don't you think so, Susan?"

"Well, of course, Tai Lung", said Susan.

"Hate to break it to you there, Shifu, but uh...", said B.O.B. and giggles for a moment, "You look exactly like a midget! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That is disrespectfully rude, B.O.B. and I will not tolerate anyone saying names to old people!", said Shifu strictly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Shifu", said Link, "We're pretty sure he'll never do it again. Nice going, B.O.B."

"I was only joking", said B.O.B and the monsters went to the room where the four monsters hanged out with each other for years since they've been fighting aliens.

"This place is magnificently beautiful", said Tai Lung.

"Oh, you'll like it", said Susan, "It's where we see every signal we get from General Monger."

"Only for alien purposes", said General Monger.

"Can we rest here and then see some of the people in this city?", asked Po, "I think it'll be the great time to rest for a while after we train our kung fu in our human forms."

"What for?", asked Link.

"To see if we can do the same thing we've learned back at the Jade Palace right here so that everyone can see it", said Monkey.

"Oh, sure, then go ahead", said Susan while Po and the other kung fu masters trained their kung fu in their human forms to see if it might work for them when they try to battle another evil force. Meanwhile, we see the bats from Kao's lair discovering the kung fu masters in their human forms and the four monsters watching them in plain sight.

"This is the human and panda who defeated the Gods of China", said bat minion #2.

"Should we inform our lord at once?", asked bat minion #3.

"Not yet", said bat minion leader, "We have to make sure that they use their fighting skills against each other first. Then, we'll see if our lord can make a match against these two."

Meanwhile, back at the Murphy house, we see Susan's parents Carl and Wendy Murphy house preparing the celebration of Susan's return to China as they have seen General Monger's ship from outside their yard.

"Oh, she's back", said Wendy Murphy, "I simply can't wait to see Susan with some of those kung fu master friends. Don't you think so, Carl?"

"Of course, my flower", said Carl Murphy, "And we have everything in set for them. We have a strawberry cake that says, "Welcome Back, Susan", bowls of popcorn with a movie for us to watch, pizza that we had ordered, and if those kung fu masters get here, we're gonna see them do their kung fu."

"That'll be wonderful", said Wendy Murphy and suddenly, we hear a doorbell from the knob and the two Murphy parents opened the door to see...

"Susan!", exclaimed Wendy and Carl together.

"Hi, mom, hi dad", said Susan and she uses her hands to hug her parents for her welcoming return.

"We're so happy to see you again and your monster friends as well", said Wendy.

"Where are those kung fu masters you made friends with?", asked Carl, "We need to see them do their kung fu that'll surprise us."

"They're right here", said Susan and they kung fu masters bowed respectfully to Susan's parents.

"It is an honor to meet you", said Shifu, "I am Shifu, grandmaster of the Jade Palace and these are my students, the Furious Five. Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper. Not to mention these two here are my Dragon Warriors Po and Tai Lung."

"Such wierd names", said Wendy, "Your names are animal-like instead of human names, but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Welcome to our beautiful neighborhood, kung fu masters", said Carl, "Say, Susan, won't you tell us how your trip to China was?"

"Well, it was great", said Susan, "I was back to my normal size and I was glad, but aside from that, I discovered something secret that has something to do in this town."

"What secret?", asked Wendy.

"Well, it's... kind of a long story, miss", said Link.

"We saw the Gods of China", said Susan, "Three snakes wearing god-like clothing. When I first met them, they were evil because of something terrible that had happened long ago. Viper here told me that one of the villagers betrayed the gods and as punishment, they use their powers to make them suffer. I've also heard that those gods were planning to have Viper killed at the wedding of Khan. He's another snake, but with different shade of colors for some reason, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, I foiled their plans... I mean, we, foiled their plans together and I took their medallion. After that, we discovered that those gods were working for another clan and for another leader."

"What leader?", asked Carl.

"We're not sure", said Susan, "But we're intending to find out about it soon."

"Speaking of which, we decided to throw this welcome back party just for you, sweetie", said Wendy.

"Oh, guys, you shouldn't have", said Susan.

"Well, what do you know?", asked Link, "Looks like it's time for us to have another party! WOOHOO!"

"I think I would like to enjoy this party", said Tai Lung.

"Me too", said Viper.

"Me three", said Crane.

"Us four and five", said Monkey and Mantis.

"Count us in too", said Po.

"I'm ok with the party part", said Tigress and later that night, we cut to the welcoming party that had started two hours ago with the monsters practicing their fighting skills against the kung fu masters while four of the Furious Five taught them the same moves they've learned back at China.

Link and B.O.B becomes surprised at this and since they haven't used the same moves they've been taught back at the Jade Palace a few years back, they did the same thing and succeeded.

"Wow", said Crane.

"You two did an amazing job", said Monkey.

"Thanks", said Link.

Meanwhile, we see Dr. Cockroach examining the medallion by using a computer attached to the wall in the living room where the food is at. He looks at the ancient markings for a while and sees a dark image of the Gods' leader.

"Can it be?", asked Dr. Cockroach, "I just... it's unbelievable! That is the Gods' leader."

Suddenly, the medallion glows brightly and it shows him an image of Lord Kao himself.

"Greetings, whoever you are that is holding this medallion of my servants, the Gods of China", said Kao, "I am Lord Kao, ruler of the mountains in China and with this message that I send to you, if you will try to unlock the secrets of my doing with my servants, beware for your home will be destroyed very sooner than you think."

Then, Lord Kao's screen image quickly disappears into thin air, leaving Dr. Cockroach a bit shocked.

"Oh no!", exclaimed Dr. Cockroach, "I have to tell Susan and the others about this!"

Dr. Cockroach ran back to the kitchen where we see Susan dancing with Po and Tai Lung. He walked towards her.

"Susan, I need you for a moment", said Dr. Cockroach.

"What is it, Dr. C?", asked Susan and walked towards Dr. Cockroach.

"I looked at the medallion and it showed another creature from China", said Dr. Cockroach, "He looks kind of similar to the Gods of China back at Po's world."

"Who was it?", asked Viper.

"It was... *gulps* Lord Kao", said Dr. Cockroach, frightened of what he just said, "The leader of the Gods of China."

"Oh, no", said Susan.

"This is terrible news", said Shifu.

"What did he say?", asked Viper.

"He said something about destroying Susan's home", said Dr. Cockroach.

"*gasps*", said Susan, "He's lying. Tell me he's lying."

"He's not lying, Susan", said Dr. Cockroach, "It's true."

"What should we do now?", asked Link, now worried.

"We have to be ready for him when he arrives", said Dr. Cockroach, "Maybe tomorrow. We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	3. Lord Kao's History

_**Kung Fu Alien 3: Dark of the Death**_

_**Chapter 2: Lord Kao's History**_

The next morning, the two groups woke up in mid-morning to hear an earthquake.

"What was that?", asked Po.

"Must've been an earthquake", said Susan.

"I bet this Kao had something to do with this", said Tigress.

"We're not sure if he did it or not", said Po.

"Kao must have some sort of energy and power that seemed to be doing this in this very moment", said Dr. Cockroach, "Maybe he used the cosmos of the planets to detract the gravitational pull towards the earth's crust, creating

"Dr. Cockroach is right", said Shifu, "There is no telling what would happen next when Kao comes here. We must find out his secrets soon before he arrives."

"Maybe this medallion can find us a way to find his secrets", said Susan, "There must be a cave somewhere. Maybe far away from here. I might want to bring four people in with me and the others can stay here and guard this house in case anything else happens."

"Well, I'm going with you", said Po, "You've been with me back at China, so might as well do the same."

"OK, who else is going with me?", asked Susan.

"Here", said B.O.B.

"That goes for me too", said Viper.

"I'll keep an eye on Po in case he doesn't do anything completely stupid when he's in human form", said Tigress.

"He won't", said Susan, "Trust me."

Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Link, B.O.B. and the other Kung Fu Masters went out of her house while Tigress and Shifu kept an eye out on Po. Outside the highway to Modesto, California, the group followed the direction where the medallion is leading them. Suddenly, it began to glow even more brighter than they'd imagined.

"It's glowing even brighter than we thought", said Link.

"We must be getting close", said Susan, "Come on."

A few minutes later, the medallion led the group to a big, dark and empty cave that has not been used for a few centuries.

"So, this is the place?", asked Link, "A dark cave that no one has even discovered before? I wonder who built it here."

"Who knows?", asked B.O.B.

Then, as the group entered the cave, the medallion glows and reveals the ancient history of Lord Kao.

"What is this stuff?", asked B.O.B.

"There are ancient writings", said Susan, "The medallion did that when we just came here. And it has all the knowledge of Lord Kao."

"I'm sure I brought my knowledge transmitter with me", said Dr. Cockroach, "Once we collect all this information written on these cave walls here, we'll unlock the key to how he created the three Gods of China."

"First, we have to read it", said Susan.

"We'll do it", said Monkey and the four members of the Furious Five read the ancient writings on the cave walls starting with him, "_You have now entered the ancient history of Lord Kao. Once you read these descriptive details made from this medallion, all will be revealed. But first, read the history to how Lord Kao made the three Gods of China._"

"_It all started 1000 years ago when the prosperity of China was nothing but ruin and despair_", said Viper as she read the second description, "_But all was not lost as Lord Kao, the red hazel dragon, discovered an ancient tablet that could create gods to save the beautiful fertile land in the province. A knife, a bowl, potions, and a stone mug. Later, as he brought them to his home where he lives by himself, he organized them. Then, after cutting his arm with the knife, he dipped his blood into the bowl and took out the red potion. He poured it into the bowl, fusing his blood into a new creature form. The form of a snake. Then, he did the same thing with the blue and yellow potions, thus making two more snakes._"

"_Without hesitation_", said Mantis as he read the third description, "_He marched with them to make sure they bring peace and prosperity to China. It was successful, but little did they realize that something horrible happened. One day, a group of wolf bandits destroyed an entire village by killing the villagers with their spears. The three snakes and the dragon never forgave them and by an act of revenge, they used their powers to obliterate them. They used their memories of their memories of killing other villagers before that, thus causing them to turn into dust. Having finished their job, they had a conversation that would forever give them a title._"

"_The conversation started like any other_", said Crane as he read the fourth and final description, "_The three snakes spoke to Kao about their powers and what to do with them. They also questioned him about what they promised about the prosperity and peace they would bring to all of China. However, Kao, feeling like there would be other creatures out there who would also kill people, declined their promise and with the help of the potions he used before, he created uniforms for the three snakes. With the uniforms at their side, their powers grew powerful each day. Then, Kao spoke to them, "By all the power invested in me, for the greater good for all of China, you are no longer strangers in this world. You are now the mighty and powerful beings that will rule all of China and defy those who stand in your way. You are now the Gods of China!"_

Then, the group see a picture of Kao and the three Gods of China before they stood there silently.

"Guys, do you have any idea what this means?", asked Susan.

"The Gods of China weren't the only ones who are trying to rule China", said Crane, "It was Lord Kao all along. He created the Gods of China so he could use them to dominate China and rule it."

"That's right!", said Susan, "Dr. Cockroach, this is all the information we need. We have to hurry now and get back home before something terrible happens."

"Right with you, Susan", said Dr. Cockroach and the group ran out of the cave, bringing the information they need for the Dragon Warrior to know.

* * *

_**Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long. I was super busy with my family for the past few weeks. Anyway, this is the chapter where the Kung Fu Panda and Monsters VS Aliens group discover the information to how the Gods of China were created by Lord Kao. The next chapter will have an action sequence where Susan's home and most of Modesto, California will be destroyed. Keep your fingers crossed and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


End file.
